Mi nuevo corte de cabello
by Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale
Summary: *ONESHOOT* Bella Swan, no sabe porque justo ese día Edward Cullen, el playboy se le acerco: "Edward y Tanya terminaron" "yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien así, al fin y al cabo mi mente me manda" "Hola Bella, Rose-dijo Edward- te ves bien hoy, ¿te cortaste el pelo? Se te ve diferente" "¿Me dijo Jessica que te había visto muy cerca de Edward Cullen?, hasta coqueteándole" ONESHOOT


**Nota: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, sòlo la trama es mìa...**

**LEAN HITORIA SUPER INTERESANTE...**

* * *

Estaba descansando debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cuando dos llamados me sacaron de mi concentración…

-Isabella Marie Swan-dijo Alice y seguida de Rosalie…

Ese es mi nombre, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años y voy en el instituto Wonderfull de Phoenix, conmigo vienen mis dos mejores amigas Rosalie Lilian Hale o como yo le dijo "Rose", una rubia de cabellera espectacular, de un 1.70 cm, con un cuerpo de infarto con unos ojos azul violeta, muy bellos; y Mari Alice Brandon o "Alice", bajita no más de un 1.55, cabellera negra, corta y en punta, con unos ojos entre avellana y verde, con un cuerpo estructurado y bello. Con ellas sus dos queridos novios y mis casi hermanos-mejores amigos Jasper Withlock y Emmett McCarthy, el primero un rubio espectacular, de azul cielo, alto y musculoso, pero no tanto como el segundo que era del porte de un armario, cabellos negros, ojos color miel, con una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos, ellos van en un grado más que nosotras y son los mejores amigos de Edward Cullen…

Edward es el gran pedazo de idiota por él que estoy enamorada desde hace más de 4 meses, es él a persona más bella que mi ojos han visto y no exagero, porque muchas, lamentablemente para mí, opinan lo mismo, cabello cobrizo desordenadamente ordenado, pero muy sexi, ojos verdes esmeralda, pómulos marcados y mandíbula fuerte y definida, él hombre ideal, pero hay muchos problemas por los cuáles yo no podría estar con él, como uno es que tiene novia, la espectacular Tanya Denali, además de él ser un Dios Griego y yo una simple chica de 1.65 cm, cabellos caobas y ojos chocolates, además de no tener curvas y que mi labio superior es más rellenito que él inferior, somos opuestos, él es muy agraciado y varonil, en cambio yo torpe y sin gracia…

-¿Qué pasa?-conteste sin emoción, ya había tenido mucho pensando en mi Dios griego, me habían cansado…

-¿Cómo que que pasa?-dijo una sarcástica Alice- ¿Me dijo Jessica que te había visto muy cerca de Edward Cullen?, hasta coqueteándole…

-¿Y eso que tiene Al?-dije yo

-Tiene, que sé que te gusta, sé que te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos, pero yo lo noto y al parecer a ese chico le interesas ¿no? Ahora cuéntame todo lo sucedido-dijo la pixie…

-Estaba Rose, que ella te lo cuente, yo no estoy de ánimos- dije molesta…

-Yo me retire en cuanto el hizo él cumplido Bells-hablo por primera vez Rose- creí que era lo conveniente…

Maldita traidora, era verdad, le gruñí igualmente…

-¿Y porqué no estas de ánimo cariño?-dijo Alice sentándome y empujándome hacia su regazo para que recostara su cabeza, posicionándose Rose al otro lado…

-No es nada, absolutamente nada-dije frustrada- eso es lo que tengo que no paso nada…

-¿Cariño, estas enojada por que no paso nada?-dijo con tono comprensivo Rose…

-Así es-dije avergonzada…

-Pero si te hizo un muy lindo cumplido y hasta se te acerco sin que tu o alguien lo llamara-dijo Rosie…

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasa?-dijo una molesta Alice por no saber la historia completa…

-Esta bien Allie, ESCUCHEN PRIMERO Y NO ME INTERRUMPAN-dije resaltando la última oración

_Flashbacks_

_Estaba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio conversando con Rosalie, estábamos en Ed. Física y las mujeres habían terminado de ensayar el baile para la presentación, por lo que Rose y yo estábamos sentadas conversando en una banca .El profesor había mandado a llamar al curso superior, espero que no sea el curso de…_

_-Demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones-susurre al ver bajar a los chicos del último curso…_

_Vi a Emmett y a Jasper saludar a Alice, pero lo que no vi es que hacia mi venía Edward, estaba muy entretenida hablando con Rose, cuando una aterciopelada voz me saco de nuestra conversación…_

_-Hola Bella, Rose-dijo Edward Cullen- te ves bien hoy, ¿te cortaste el pelo? Se te ve diferente-sonrió de manera torcida que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera…_

_Como estúpida revise que traía puesta, traía unos jeans blancos entubados, además de una polera azul de strapless…_

_-Eh, gracias-dije sonrojándome- en realidad, me corté el pelo hace más de una semana sólo me lo alise, en realidad Rose y Alice lo hicieron…_

_-Mmm, disculpa-dijo sonriendo…_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundida…_

_- Por no notarlo-se encogió de hombros- Bells, yo quería decirte…_

_Pero fue interrumpido por Lauren, su ex novia, ahora su amiga y mi amiga, como la odiaba y la amaba a a vez, ella era una de mis amigas, pero ahora quería descuartizarla…_

_-Bellie, Ed, ¿Cómo están?-dijo la cínica-¿los interrumpo? _

_-No-dije, aunque tenía muchas ganas de decirle que si…_

_-¿Y Rose?-le pregunte a Edward…_

_-Se fue después de saludarla, la llamaba Emm…_

_Se puso a conversar amenamente con Lau y se olvido de mi, me hizo sentir mal, yo siempre sería su última opción, si alguien lo llamaba o le decía algo no importaba yo. Me sentí inferior a Lauren, ella era una rubia de ojos entre azules y café, con muchas curvas…_

_-Edward, después hablamos ¿si?-dije conteniendo las lágrimas…_

_-Claro- me dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me estremeciera…_

_Me fui de ahí, hacia los árboles, antes que alguien se diera cuenta, sabía que era irracional, pero yo quería besarlo como su novia, o ser su mejor amiga como Lauren…_

_Fin Flashbacks_

-Cariño, lo siento-dijo Ali- nose como Lauren dice ser tu amiga, si sabe que a ti te gusta…

-No pasa nada Al-dije tratando e convencerme más a mi misma que a ella- en realidad aunque no hubiera llegado ella, no habría pasado nada…

-No Bellie-dijo Rose- cuando yo llegue Edward estaba muy cabreado, no tenía idea de que le pasaba, ni siquiera Emm o Jasper lo sabía, sólo saben que hace como una semana ha estado muy raro…

-Ya Bells, ¿sabes?, hoy te vestiremos y maquillaremos preciosa, para que vea lo que se perdió y te besaras con un chico para que él lo vea…

Eso me recordó otra cosa, la fiesta de Halloween, no quería ir, pero no tenía opción mis amigas me obligarían, sería en la noche en el gimnasio del colegio, un sonido de teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones…

-Wow-susurro Rose viendo el teléfono- esto es sorprenderte, nunca me lo imagine…

-¿Qué paso?-dijo ansiosa Alice…

-Edward y Tanya terminaron-dijo Rosalie y yo quede en shok, ellas me miraron inmediatamente…

-No pasa nada, seguramente volverán mañana ¿y como lo supiste?-dije tratando de que sonara indiferente, pero fallando en el intento…

-Jess se encargo de decirle a todo el colegio por medio del texto…

Las chicas vieron la hora en el celular y se sorprendieron ellas habían pasado más de 1 hora en este lugar y yo más de 2, se pararon y me dieron la mirada de vámonos, pero yo todavía no estaba preparada…

-En una hora en mi casa-dijo Rosie, entendiendo que todavía no estaba dispuesta- te vendremos a buscar y te llevaremos a la fuerza-miro su reloj y vio que eran 4:45- si no estas en casa a las 5:45…

Así partieron dejándome pensar en que haría, si estaba soltero, lo conquistaría, pero al modo Hale-Brandon, es decir, dándole celos y comportándome como una perra, pero con clase, así conquistaron a los chicos…

Con una sonrisa comprobé a hora 5:20 me iría caminando, así que tenía e tiempo suficiente, la casa de Rosalie queda a 15 minutos de acá caminando…

Iba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no sentí cuando choque con algo o alguien y para mi buena-mala suerte era Edward…

-Perdón, Bella-dijo apenado- no te vi, es que estaba muy concentrado…

-No te preocupes-dije para contentarlo, me afligía verlo así- la que no te vi fui yo, creo que ambos tenemos bastantes conflictos, por lo que supe terminaste con Tanya…

Yo y mi gran bocota, ahora quedaría como la acosadora…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo con una mueca…

-Es difícil no enterarse, sabes todo el instituto lo sabe, les llego un texto a muchos diciendo eso-dije para salvarme…

-¿Me lo mostrarías? Y si termine con ella, confundimos el sentimiento de amor con el de hermandad que teníamos- eso me sorprendió ¿jamás la amo?- me siento un estúpido diciendo estas cosas, no te debería estar _*dándote lata_…

-Mmm…. No me la das, pero temo que no podre seguir esta charla contigo-mire la hora 5:33- las chicas me mataran si no estoy ahí en menos de 15 minutos y tengo que ir caminando…

-En eso no hay problema, yo te llevo y aprovechamos de conversar…

Fuimos hasta su auto, un bello volvo plateado…

-¿y tu, todavía sigues con tu novio? ¿Jacob se llamaba?- eso lo dijo con algo de ¿Celos? Y ¿Jacob?, esta gente es toda una chismosa…

- Pssss… yo jamás estuve con Jake, él sólo es mi mejor amigos y ahora que lo mencionas lo extraño- me puse triste al recordar a Jake, ahora él estaba en Canadá, con su padre y su hermana, ya no hablábamos tanto y me era difícil no tener a quien contarle de mis problemas a parte de las chicas, él se fue hace 3 meses, tan sólo estuvo mi primer mes de enamoramiento y lo único reciente que se es que tiene una linda novia llamada Vanessa Miller, una castaña cobriza de ojos parecidos a los míos. Cuando volví a ver a a Edward tenía una mueca y el ceño fruncido…

-Bueno-dijo él-llegamos, después me mostraras el teto ¿si?..

Volteé a ver la casa de Rose y ahí estaba, se me olvidaba que en auto no son más de 10 minutos…

-Adiós Ed-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y de inmediato sonrojándome por mi repentina acción- tratare de mostrártelo, pero no fue a mi a quien le llego sino que a Rose ¿Vas hoy?-dije tratando de cambiar el tema…

-Adiós Bella, mmm… esta bien, se lo pediré directamente- pareció dudar un poco para responder a mi pregunta- y no lo se no tenía ánimos…

-Vamos-dije poniendo un pucherito made in Alice y rogando que funcionara- te divertirás y podrás olvidar a Tanya por unos momentos-_muy largos al lado mío_ complete en mi mente…

-Esta bien-suspiro resignado- pero me deberás un baile-dijo poniendo mi sonrisa torcida favorita.- otra cosa, juntarte con Alice no te hace nada bien-dijo haciéndole referencia a mi pucherito…

-Ok- me baje del auto y corrí a casa de Rose emocionada y queriendo que mi plan saliera como quisiera, nose como no tropecé, tal vez no era un tan mal día…

Llegue a la habitación de Rose con 2 minutos de adelanto, para encontrarme a mis dos mejores amigas con una sonrisa de más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…

-Así que el flamante dueño del volvo plateado te vino a dejar-dijo sugestivamente Rose…

-Mhhham- asentí con una sonrisa de boba enamorada- no iba a ir al baile de hoy, pero lo convencí con tu pucherito-dije mirando a Alice agradecida- y me dijo que le debería un baile…

Termine mi pequeño relato con una sonrisa, pero de repente el pánico me invadió, yo no era buena bailando, seguramente lo pisaría o tropezaría con mis propios pies para votarlo…

-Bellie Bells, no te preocupes, te daremos una clase express de como bailar-dijo Ali al parecer suponiendo mis miedos- pero primero cuéntanos lo que tienes planeado para esta noche- ¿Cómo lo supo? Alice es Alice, me respondí…

Les conté todo acerca de mi plan y como lo pensé, a parte de contarles lo que paso con Edward, me felicitaron y empezaron a darme clases de como bailar, cuando vimos que ya estaba bastante mejor de lo que suelo balar, me mandaron a bañarme con motivo que solo teníamos 2 hrs y media para arreglarnos ya que a fiesta era a las 9:00 hrs y eran las 6:30…

Me metí a la ducha, con el agua caliente relajando mis músculos, me propuse conquistarlo o sino por último conquistar a otro, me puse mi shampoo de fresas, que tenía en casa de Rose y estuve 15minutos en la ducha hasta que sentí los llamados de Alice…

Me maquillaron, me peinaron y me mandaron a vestirme mientras ella se arreglaban, me demore tan sólo 15 minutos en lavarme los dientes y vestirme, cuando regrese al cuarto ellas estaban terminando el maquillaje; ellas se demoraban 15 minutos y conmigo casi 1:15. Las vi ambas estaban preciosas, Rose llevaba un vestido en forma de corazón rojo italiano, era con pliegues hasta la mitad del muslo, con tacones plateados y su pelo recogido con una pinza que dejaba todo su pelo cayendo hacia un hombro y su flequillo hacia el mismo lado, su rubio cabello lo llevaba con tirabuzones y con mechones lisos, se veía impresionante, sus labios del mismo color del vestido y sólo delineador y rímel para resaltar sus celestes ojos. Alice iba con un vestido amarillo hasta mitad de muslo era strapless, liso y apretado hasta debajo del busto en donde llevaba una tira negra con brillos de ahí era con pliegues y apretado, llevaba tacones negros y su pelo iba liso pegado a sus orejas con un bello prendedor negro con brillos, de maquillaje sólo llevaba brillo rosa, delineador y rímel…

-Chicas, se ven maravillosas-dije…

-Bellie, esta noche nadie nos va a mirar a nosotras- dijo Alice y apunto el espejo…

Veía maravillada a la chica del espejo, llevaba un vestido azul, era con escote palabra de honor y brillos hasta debajo del busto en donde llevaba tiras entrelazadas plateadas y doradas, de ahí era ajustado en la cintura y caía como cascada hasta mitad de muslo. Llevaba el pelo suelto y liso con pequeños _*gatitos _ en las puntas y el flequillo lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás con horquillas, resaltando sus grandes ojos chocolate, que llevaba un delineado tipo cleopatra y rímel, sus labios tan sólo llevaban gloss transparente y cuando bajo la vista se encontró con unos bellos tacones con cintas doradas y plateadas tal como su vestido…

-Chicas, gracias-fue lo que alcance a articular…

-Si si si, Bellie. Vamos que hoy estas para conquistar, dejaras loco a Cullen-dijo una ansiosa Rose…

Cada una iría en su coche, a pesar de no ser necesario, haríamos una entrada de película, allá nos encontraríamos con los chicos. Llegamos y aparcamos los coches juntos, me llego el mensaje de que Alice ya había bajado que esperara atenta su auto era un porshe turbo carrera 911 amarillo canario. De inmediato bajo Rose de su BMW M3 rojo y seguida de mi en mi Aston Martin Vanquish negro. Todos se nos quedaron viendo impresionados, miramos al frente y ahí venía Jazz venía bajando de su Ferrari azul, seguido de Emm en su jeep monstruoso plateado y por último, el dios griego personificado bajando de un volvo plateado, entramos como en una película y al encontrarse nuestras miradas supe que él tiempo se detuvo, me dio una sonrisa torcida, mientras yo le respondía con una más tímida, vino hacía acá ante las miradas estupefactas de muchas que morían por él…

-Hola, Bella-dijo sonriendo torcidamente, se acercó a mi oído y susurro un- estas preciosa esta noche…

-Hola Edward, tu también…

Me voltee a saludar a los chicos, con un gesto con la mano lo hice, pero Emm me guiño un ojo ¿Qué sabría el de esta noche? Malditas chicas…

Vimos a los chicos y estaban es su burbuja, cuando se despegaron, caminamos juntos hasta el gimnasio y ahí Edward se fue por su lado mientras nosotros fuimos hasta una mesa con los chicos y las chicas, cuando mire a Ed, él estaba con sus otros amigos Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Lauren, Tyler, Jessica y Mike. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo baje avergonzadamente la mía…

Me invito a bailar un chico llamado James y acepte gustosa, los chicos se pararon de inmediato y nos acompañaron hasta la pista, baile varios temas con él, baile descaradamente, mientras Edward me observaba con el ceño fruncido, después del sexto tema con James, llego Laurent un moreno amigo de James y me invito, con el me moví con más confianza y más pegada si era posible, ante la estupefacta mirada de Edward, sólo baile 2 temas con él, cuando Mike me estaba invitando, una nívea mano toco su hombro para pedir un baile conmigo, pero yo como una buena cumplidora del plan, le dije que bailaría primero con Mike, que se tenía que esperar, él no debía pesar que con sólo venir yo tenía que aceptar gustoso su invitación, aunque fuera verdad, después de un tema con Mike, yo sólo quería a mi héroe personal. O busque con la mirada y vi que estaba abrazado a Tanya, la sangre me ardió y lo vi todo rojo, ¿Por qué creí que esta ves sería diferente? ¿Por qué me hablo? Era una patética…

Las chicas al verme parada sin hablar o decir nada, siguieron mi mirada, para luego girarse a mí, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había salido corriendo, bajo las apenadas miradas de los chicos, la confundida de Mike, Tanya y Edward…

Llegue hasta mi lugar secreto y me saque los tacones, me quería morir por ser tan ilusa, desearía que estuviera Jake para apoyarme, desearía que _él_ me viera con otros ojos, desearía que este día hubiera terminado, y lo más importante desearía no haberme cortado el pelo, para seguir igual de invisible que antes…

Desearía retroceder el tiempo hace 5 meses, para evitar haberme enamorado de él, todavía recuerdo cuando dije que jamás me iba a enamorar de él, recuerdo a la perfección la frase de Al…

_Flashbacks_

_-Bells ¿supiste que Lauren esta de novia?-dijo Alice con emoción…_

_-Y que no adivinas de quien-dijo una sarcástica Rose…_

_-Déjame adivinar, volvió con Cullen-medio gruñí, medio hable- es que ella nunca entiende, él siempre va a ser un mujeriego de cuarta…_

_-No está feo, pero Bella tiene razón-me apoyo Rosalie…_

_-Es que ustedes no entienden, él corazón no sigue a la razón-dijo mi romántica empedernida mejor amiga osea Alice Brandon…_

_-Si si si, Ali lo que te haga feliz-dije quitándole importancia- yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien así, al fin y al cabo mi mente me manda y yo digo que no quiero enamorarme de alguien así…_

_-Sabes Bellie-dijo Alice, yo negué-no escupas al cielo porque se te devuelve-dijo haciendo uso de la tantas veces dicha frase…_

_Yo solo atine a reír apretándome el estomago de las carcajadas, yo enamorada de Edward Cullen, era más probable que quedara ciega. Alice me miraba reprobatoriamente mientras susurraba un "presiento que ustedes dos terminaran juntos". Mientras Rosie miraba divertida la situación…_

_Fin flashbacks_

Todavía Alice me lo saca en cara, pero esto ya no me divertía, porque ahora estaba completamente enamorada de él. Recuerdo de una letra de canción que escribí, con los calificativos tantas veces usados _"Mi dulce infernal tortura, amarte es eso sin duda alguna_", mi canción decía la verdad, duele tanto, pero no es algo que tenga cura, tan sólo remedios paraaliviar…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-oía gritos, era tarde para salir corriendo, estaban demasiado cerca, no me di el trabajo de reconocer quien era, debían ser las chicas o Jazz y Emm…

-¡Por fin te encontró!-dijo una voz jadeante, pero aun así aterciopelada, levante la vista y me tope con _Mi dulce infernal tortura_- Bella ¿Por qué te fuiste sí? Yo… yo necesitaba hablar contigo-lucía nervioso- ¿te hizo algo ese…?

No lo deje continuar y le corte…

-NO ME PASO NADA-dije recalcando la frase- no me hizo nada Mike y vuelve a la fiesta que te deben estar esperando, pero una pregunta antes ¿Cómo me encontraste?…

Me había salido el tiro por la idea era que él tuviera ceos, pero ya ven como termino…

-Las chicas me dijeron que podías estar acá- malditas traidoras- pero no me cambies el tema, yo sé que te pasa algo ¿qué es, Bella?

-No me pasa nada, ni siquiera me conoces para decirlo…

-No te conozco de cerca, te eh observado muy bien de lejos-al decir esto se quedó callado por lo que acababa de confesar y yo me quede en un shok…

-No definitivamente no me conoces-le sonreí maléficamente, todavía estaba en shok por lo que me dijo, pero supuse que era una broma…

-Si lo hago, me canse de esto-se paso una mano por el pelo en acto de frustración que lo hizo ver muy sexi- me harte de la situación, te conozco. Sabes, ese tiempo que estuviste con Tanya me fascinaste, pero yo estaba confundido, te encontraba muy bella, pero estaba con Tanya se supone que la amaba-paro para mirar mi cara que era de total asombro. Recuerdo ese plan, se supone que me haría la mejor amiga de Tanya y la haría terminar con él, pero al hacerme amiga de ella, me di cuenta que era muy buena persona para hacerle eso, pero si la hice dudar de sus sentimientos por él. Recuerdo que había dejado de tratar de hacer cosas para conquistarlo, desde ese plan, me había propuesto olvidarlo, lo había logrado hasta el incidente del corte de cabello- hace una semana, si había notado tu corte, pero no me había atrevido a venir a hablarte, pero hoy me vino él valor y lo hice, siempre me haz parecido muy bonita, me gustas y ya te había visto, pero era un cobarde, te conozco ¿sabes?, los chicos siempre me hablan y yo pregunto sobre la maravillosa chica que eres. Pensaba que te caía mal- ¿Qué me caía mal? ¿Este chico esta ciego? ¿No veía como lo miraba?- estos últimos meses siempre que los chicos me invitaban a algún evento con sus novias, iba con la esperanza de verte, pero siempre que iba, tu no estabas- puso una cara de tristeza, eso era verdad cada vez que hacían algún plan o evento, las chicas me ayudaban diciéndome si iba o no, no me era de ayuda verlo si lo quería olvidar- había perdido la esperanza de conquistarte , pero no e pude contener hoy, quería invitarte al baile hoy, pero empezaste a hablar de Jacob y y…

Él hablaba muy rápido…

-yo pensé que tu estabas con él, pero sabes, me gustas mucho, demasiado diría-dijo ahora más calmado y lento- me encantaría que me dieras una oportunidad, pero antes necesito saber que te paso…

Suspire…

-¿Sabes lo que me paso?-dije después de un largo silencio- que me confundes, hoy estabas cariñoso y coqueto, pero luego te veo y estabas abrazando a Tanya- su cara emanaba confusión- ese abrazo, me hizo salir corriendo-sentí mi cara sonrojarse- pienso que sólo estas jugando conmigo, para que cuando te aburras salgas corriendo a los brazos de Tanya…

-¿Cómo te demuestro que me gustas demasiado, que te estoy llegando a querer?-de repente una luz cruzo su cara- ya se…

De repente se fue acercando, demostrándome todo el amor en sus ojos, cuando nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de rozarse, susurro un "_¿Isabella Marie Swan, quieres ser mi novia? _Y yo solamente lo bese para demostrarle el amor que le tenía…

Cuando nos separamos me tocaba sincerarme a mi…

-No quiero sonar como loca sicópata ni mucho menos-dije antes de darle un pequeño *_piquito_- pero estoy enamorada de ti hace mucho…

-¿Hace cuanto?-pregunto sorprendido…

-Hace exactamente 5 meses-lo bese demostrándole todo mi amor- para mi no es muy pronto decirlo, por el tiempo que llevo enamorada de ti, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado a decirlo-dije haciendo una pausa dramática- te amo…

-Yo también te amo-dijo Edward, haciéndome sonreír como boba- y no es muy pronto, si esto durara para siempre, te amo y estoy seguro que algún día te veré entrando a la iglesia de blanco, para ser mi esposa, te amo futura Sra. Cullen…

-Te amo, futuro esposo-dije siguiéndole el juego…

De repente todas las regaderas de césped automáticas se prendieron, mientras nos besábamos y yo levantaba el pie como en las películas, pero un sonido _clic,_ de una cámara, nos hizo separarnos…

-Wow, chico tu si sabes declararte-dijo Emmett, haciéndome sonrojar y esconder mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward-si no es porque llegamos, seguramente le dabas serenata-dijo ganándose un golpe de Rose, le articule un gracias…

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Jazz- era cuestión de tiempo, que estos terminaran juntos, aunque Edward me tenía harto con sus preguntas _¿Bella tiene novio? ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Algún tipo la a invitado a salir?-_ dijo haciendo la voz de Ed y haciendo que mi tierno novio se sonrojara...

-Es muy tierno lo que hacías-dije susurrándole…

-Interrumpiendo sus burlas hacía los nueva parejita-dijo la duende- mañana saldremos en grupo-dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos muy Alice…

-¿Cómo sabías que nos íbamos a hacer novios?-pregunto Edward sorprendido…

-Fácil-dije yo antes de que Ali respondiera- Alice Brandon es Alice Brandon, lo sabe todo y ve el futuro-dije dejándolo en shok asimilando la nueva información…

-Ahora siempre haremos citas triples ya no más quinta rueda-dije antes de darle un beso a mi nuevo novio, bajo las estrellas, con las regaderas automáticas encendidas y en ese momento soltando los faroles con velas por el lugar, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a las otras parejas hacer lo mismo…

En ese momento pensé, que ame _mi nuevo corte de cabello…_

**FIN**

* * *

****_*Dandote la lata: aburriendote  
_

_*Piquito: Beso corto (casto) sólo un leve roze  
_

* * *

** Hola chicas, aqui con mi nuevo Oneshoot, espero que sea bien resibido y todas sus criticas o buenos deseos, espero que lean mi historia Los sentimientos siguen, esta poniendose caliente...  
**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW'S  
**

**Javii'h  
**


End file.
